


the sun that is shouyou

by Izzy261, swag_meister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, hinata/everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy261/pseuds/Izzy261, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_meister/pseuds/swag_meister
Summary: fun oneshots and such about how hinata warms the hearts of many and learns the soft side of some certain players!!this was inspired by the fic Our Favorite Little Crow by Spacepeeps!! go check out her book it's a super light and easy read and was really funny!!ENJOY BESTIES:))UPDATE!!!I AM ACCEPTING CO CREATORS IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED!
Comments: 27
Kudos: 192





	1. an unlikely set of helping hands

**Author's Note:**

> in which hinata is comforted by yamaguchi and tsukishima  
> //  
> sorry it's super short! i hope you all enjoy!!

The bathroom was a scary place, Hinata knew that much.   
Every time he went in there, he came out terrified, whether the cause being that he had bumped into some tall beefy guys, or had seen the grand king come out of the stalls, he could never predict. However, today, he developed a new fear of the scary place. 

Hinata had been standing at the sink with his head down.  
They'd just finished a game against some skilled blockers who stopped almost every ball he spiked their way.   
He was feeling that feeling where you needed to cry but couldn't. The lump in his throat feeling uncomfortable and tight.

All he could think was, "If i can't spike a ball, what am i worth? My receives are fucked up, my blocks are shit. Hell, im shit."  
He was overthinking again, but this time it was different. He couldn't breathe.   
Fuck why couldn't he breathe?

He sunk to the ground, clutching his chest, hoping this would pass.

He suddenly heard the door open, and heard two people walk in.  
Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

Oh. Shit.  
Just the people he wanted to see at the moment, the two boys most likely to make fun of him for crying.

"Oh hey...! HINATA??!!"

Of course Yamaguchi had to come in and see him on the floor.   
Of. Fucking. Course.

"Eh? The shrimp's in here?" Tsukishima remarked  
"Oh. Oh shit. Is he good?"

"I think he might be having a panic attack..."

Yup that's right.   
Laugh it up Stingyshima.

"Uhh. Shit, ok. Hinata, I need you to breathe. Focus on me ok?"  
"In and out Hinata! You got it."

wait a damn minute.  
WAIT A DAMN. MINUTE  
Hinata had been expecting them to call him weak or some shit.  
But THIS. This had caught him off guard.

"Yep, that's it Hinata! Just breathe." he heard Yamaguchi whisper.  
He felt Yamaguchi's hand rubbing his back in an attempt to calm the small crow.

He could vaguely hear Tsukishima grabbing damp paper towels to place on his forehead. 

Hinata was very confused.  
Why were the two people whose sole purpose was to make his life miserable, HELPING HIM?!!  
He was grateful, of course, but confused nonetheless.

"sorry" Hinata mumbled."Didn't mean to cause you both trouble..."

"Tch dumbass. we wouldn't leave you to deal with this on your own. We arent that cruel." He heard Tsukishima respond.

"Don't worry Hinata! I've had plenty of panic attacks before so i know how to deal with them." Yamaguchi assured him.  
"And the Stingy over there doesnt make fun of you?"   
"OI. I CAN STILL HEAR YOU."

"Anyways, thank you both for your help!! I feel much better now!!" Hinata shot a huge, bright, and shining grin at the duo, causing them to fight the urge to pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair. 

The trio left the bathroom with the two taller boys' cheeks and ears tinted pink from the smile. 

////  
AHHH HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS!!  
DONT FORGET TO VOTE AND STAY SAFE!  
LOVE YOU ALL!!  
:))))


	2. the milk incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which hinata and kageyama discuss milk and his harem sends him gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!!  
> ///  
> this is in the timeskip by the way!!

Recently, Hinata had recently taken a liking to strawberry milk.

He'd also struck up a conversation over text with Kageyama.

This "friendly " conversation had turned into a heated argument over which type of milk is better, with Hinata voting for strawberry milk 

and Kageyama stated that just plain old milk was superior.

_ ‘EEHHH??!! I guess you must like regular milk because it represents you!! _

_ Plain, old, boring, and STUPID!!!’  _ was Hinata's response to Kageyama’s poor taste in milk.

‘ _ HAHHH?? IM STUPID?? WHO’S THE ONE THAT FAILED ENGLISH??’ _

Was Kageyama’s response.

‘ _ AT LEAST I DIDN'T HAVE A KING OF THE COURT PHASE MR BLUEBERRY!!!’ _

Hinata huffed and packed up the rest of his things, shoving his phone into his bag.

////

While this conversation had been taking place, Atsumu had been looking over his shoulder and at Shouyou’s phone.

Then he got an idea.

\\\\\\\

The next day after practice, Hinata saw Atsumu run up to him carrying a small white bag.

“Oi!! Hinata, i have something for you!!”

Hinata trotted over to Atsumu and opened the bag.

Inside was nothing other than- STRAWBERRY MILK???

OH HOLY SHIT YES.

“WAHHHH!! FOR ME??”

With stars in his eyes, he stared up at the fake blonde, the look making Atsumu blush.

“Yeah of course Hina-chan!!”

“AHHH you're so cool Miya-san!!!”

////

New Post By Ninja_Shouyou:

THANK YOU FOR THE STRAWBERRY MILK ATSUMU!!

*insert cute pic of hinata with the milk ;))*

  
  


Comments:

kodzuken_5 : sho, i didn't know you liked strawberry milk :0

milk_lover : normal milk is still better stupid

prettier_thanyou<3 : we should meet up again shrimpy!! I’ll give you loads of milk ;)))

Reply to @prettier_thanyou<3 : 

kodzuken_5 : lay a finger on sho and you may have to give up vb because of the condition you'll be in :)

bipolar_owl : MY SON!! I’LL BUY YOU ALL THE MILK YOU WANT!!

ratsumu : anytime hina-chan ;))

_ \\\\\\\\\\\ _

The next morning, Hinata woke up to several boxes and packages of strawberry milk.

He was very confused because he hadn't seen his post since it was put up.

Many of the boxes were from Kenma, and Hinata later told him to stop spoiling him, and that he was fine on his own, but Kenma never backed down. 

Lot’s came with notes from fans who had seen the post and lived in his area, and some of the notes were from old opponents from highschool!!

Let’s just say Hinata never went to the store for his beloved milk again, not needing to now that he was in full stock.

The situation still left Kageyama grumbling about how, ‘ _ people didn't understand that extra flavor ruins the milk’  _ and that,  _ ‘this was all stupid hianta’s fault with his stupid bright smile.’ _

The best way to put it was that Kageyama was jealous. 

\-------

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!

THE NEXT ONE WILL BE THE SUGGESTION TWO OF YOU LEFT FOR ME!!

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A TRAINING CAMP WITH EVERYBODY OR JUST KARASUNO!!

ILY ALL STAY SAFE!! :D


	3. UPDATE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST A QUICK UPDATE

HEY EVERYONE!!

im really sorry i havent updated!!  
im almost halfway through and im trying to make it longer and more enjoyable for you guys!!

let me know if there's anything specific you want to see!

:))


	4. a crow with a broken wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which an injured shouyou tries to hide his hurt ankle from everyone at the training camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!!  
> THIS WAS AN IDEA BY @TinyToast !!  
> I TRIED TO MAKE THIS LONGER THAN MY OTHER ONES SO ENJOY THAT!!  
> ALSO THIS IS GONNA BE A SEPERATE PART STORY NOW
> 
> STAY SAFE ILY :))

_Oh no._ Hinata thought as he got out of bed that morning.

This week was the long awaited training camp, also the perfect excuse for him to see his friends from other schools without his own teammates getting too protective.

However, this could be a problem.

Yesterday, Hinata had been biking up to his house from school, and while riding up a particularly steep hill, his foot had slipped and rolled, causing Hinata to fall off his bike and land on the sidewalk.

When it happened, the adrenaline had numbed much of the pain, but waking up this morning, the pain was _horrible._

Hinata, being the absolute stupidest person known to man, decided that this wasn't going to stop him from going to the camp, and that he wasn't going to tell anyone about the injury.

_I can do this_.

He couldn't do this.

Hiding the limp was one thing, but hiding the utter PAIN was so much harder than he had thought it would be. His mom almost caught on when he had walked extra slowly down the stairs.

“Shouyou. Are you alright? You seem to be limping, and you keep wincing.”

“Im ok mom!!” His mom sent him a doubtful look but shrugged it off nonetheless.

Getting to school was not a problem though, because HInata’s mom offered to drive him to school since she had to take the route to work that went past Karasuno. 

The only thing he had to do now was not get caught by his parent-like teammates, Suga and Daichi, along with the over observant setter, Kageyama.

This might be the biggest of the problems.

/////

As he limped up the steps to the gym where the rest of his teammates were waiting, he felt himself wince from putting pressure on his injured foot.

This, unfortunately, was not ignored by Suga. “HINATA. I JUST WATCHED YOU WINCE. WHAT'S WRONG??”

“Suga-saaaan!! Im fine!! Completely normal!!” Hinata responded with a bright smile.

Suga relaxed at seeing the little crow’s usual behavior, but responded, “Whatever you say Hinata. BUT, if i see you limping, i wont pass it up again.”

“Ok Suga-san!!”

“Alright everyone, load everything onto the bus and get ready to leave.” He heard Daichi call.

“Oi. Tangerine. What'd you do to your leg?” this sounded more like a demand than a question to Hinata, but answered, “There’s nothing wrong with me!! Your eyes just suck!!”

“THE HELL YOU SAY ABOUT MY EYES??”

“I SAID THEY SUCK BAKEYAMA!!”

“OI. You two, stop fighting and get on the damn bus.”

Kageyama and Hinata shivered at the tone of Ukai’s voice and scurried to their seats.

_This is going pretty well. No one besides Suga and Kageyama suspects anything._

That was wrong. Very wrong

First of all, Tsukishima had noticed all the signs of an injury, but still wasn't too sure if it was a real issue. Takeda had also noticed, but had decided against questioning the small boy because he knew Hinata would come up with an excuse that was sure to guarantee that he would still be able to play.

Riding on the bus relaxed Hinata a bit because it was a chance to rest it and not put any pressure on it.

The mere exhaustion of trying to hide the pain, and bearing the pain itself, put Hinata to sleep.

When they were about 2 minutes away from Tokyo, Hianta woke to see that his injured foot had fallen asleep. 

_Uh oh._

This meant that to get rid of the tingling feeling, he had to put pressure on his foot. That means a whole two minutes of pain mixed with the feeling of needles.

However, Hinata realized that this was a great excuse for limping, so he didn't have to worry about that. 

\\\\\\\

  
As they pulled in, Hinata could see Kenma standing outside with Kuroo.

Forgetting his foot, he ran up to Kenma and gave him a big hug.

“KENMA!!”

“Oh. Hey Sho.” ( i'm in love with this man omfg;) )

Hinata smiled brightly up at the pudding, making the other look away with flushed cheeks.

“Chibi-chan~ Dont forget about meee~”

“KUROO!! Sorry I couldnt see you under that rooster hair!!”

“WHAT?? MY HAIR IS NOT THAT BAD!!”

“Yes it is! Rooster Head Rooster Head!”

This argument brought a smile to Kenma’s face, _god they were both so whipped for Hinata._

“Kuro. Please let go of OUR middle blocker.” Daichi had a smile on his face but his tone was deadly. 

The Nekoma captain gave an easy smile, while Hinata clung to Kenma, trying to escape Daichi’s wrath.

“It’s not our fault he likes us so much Daichi~”

“Kuro, if you dont shut your god damn mouth we arent ever gonna see Hinata again.” Kenma hissed.

“BUT I JUST GOT TO SEE THEM DAICHI!! KENMA WOULD NEVER HURT ME!!” Hinata exclaimed with a pout.

With a big sigh, Daichi said he could hang out and talk with them while they unloaded the bus. 

\\\\\\\\\

Once they had finished unpacking they all headed inside for their first practice match.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - -

HEY GUYS!! IM MAKING THIS A PART 1 AND 2 SORT OF THING BECAUSE I WANT TO POST SO YOU DONT HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG!

LMK WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS AND ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE IN PART 2 

LOVE YOU LOTS!!


	5. HEY

hey guys!! im alive!

so school has been really hard on me and i dont think i have the time or creativity to finish this. im really sorry!!  
but, if anyone wants to become a co creator and finish/continue this book, please comment and let me know!

id totally be willing to hand this off to someone new because i dont want to leave any of you hanging with an unfinished story! 

thank you so much for the kudos and the OVER 1000 HITS??!!!  
ILY ALL SO MUCH 

again please please please let me know if you want to become a co-creator!   
thank you all so much for the love and support, I LOVE YOU!!


	6. Little man big jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why and how everyone fell in love with Hinata Shouyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone my name is izzy216 and this is my first ever Haikyuu fanfic. I love the show and when this idea came to me I just wanted to share it. I am your new co writer and I hope you enjoy my work. The chapter took so long because I wanted to make sure there were no spelling and grammatical errors and thank you to Maddysag for letting me be a co-author. I hope I don’t let you down. 

Daichi Pov. 

I knew as soon as I stepped into the gym that the match was not only going to decide the fate of two players but the whole team. It wasn’t until I saw the quick attack for the first time that I knew I would protect Hinata Shouyou with my life. The complete trust that he had in someone that he openly hated was the most astonishing thing that Daichi had ever seen. That is how it all began one spike and the look in those amazed eyes and he was gone. The only bad thing about it was he was pretty sure the entire team was in love with the sunshine child and the kid didn’t realise it. 

Sugawara Pov. 

It didn’t start for me until the first time that Tsukishima blocked Hinata’s spike. He had done his breath taking leap and had hit his well earned spike only to have the tall snarky stick of salt shut him down. When Hinata landed and looked crushed something inside me snapped. I never wanted him to look like that. It killed me. All I wanted him to do was run onto the court and he’d do anything to keep that smile on his face and to protect him from the harsh world. The problem was so did the rest of the team which meant competition for Hinata.

Asahi Pov. 

I remember how it happened. I hadn’t even seen his incredible jump yet. He had shown up in front of my class room with Kageyama and had asked him to come back to volleyball. The pure innocence that had emanated from the boy had made him want to protect him from everything. That and he reminded me of Noya. The pure excitement and joy he got from talking about volleyball made him want to come back. Then I saw his pure determination and the jump along with his quick attack and it admired the boy even more. I could tell the rest of the club was also falling in love with the boy too and that meant he would have to try hard if he wanted the boy's affection. 

Kiyoko Pov. 

I was keeping score at the 3 on 3 practice match when I first saw Hinata Shouyou jump. I have never seen anything like it and it made me want to know more than he got so flushed at the Aoba Johsai match when I tried to talk and give encouragement made him so adorable that I wanted to protect him like a sister would a little brother. With the rest of the team pinning over the boy she knew that she would have to protect him from them at times. 

Tanaka Pov

I had seen the little ray of sunshine jump before in a competition against Kageyama. When I saw him again in the gym fighting with Kageyama. I knew I would have to help the spitfire no matter what. That is why he got up ridiculously early to open the gym but seeing the joy in Hinata’s face during the first practice match and everyday since. I am so glad that I helped make smile. I just hope that the rest of the team doesn’t get in the way. 

Nishinoya Pov. 

I hadn’t seen the jump yet or the quick but I knew that the boy was special. He without even knowing me gave me free and loving comments about my talent. He thought I was a Librao because I am good at receiving. Then I saw the jump and the quick and knew that I was falling deep and hard for Hinata Shouyou. I just had to find a way to keep him from the rest of the team. 

Ennoshita Pov. 

It took a lot longer than the rest of the team to realise that I was in love with Hinata but when I did I was shocked to my core. It happened during the Johzenji game. He pulled off an amazing move, jumping off the wall to save the ball. He was like Spiderman. It was the most amazing thing that I had ever witnessed, then I had seen the way the rest of the team was looking at Hinata and I knew I had competition. 

Narita Pov. 

I don’t know when it happened but I do know that I had at least liked Hinata Shouyou for a long time. I just know that I want to keep that sunshine smile on his face for as long as I possibly can. 

Kinoshita Pov. 

Much like Narita I don’t know when it happened but I do know I will do anything to keep his smile as bright as sunshine.

Tsukishima Pov. 

I hated to admit it but the dumbass wormed his way into my heart and would not leave. The worst thing was the dumbass didn’t even know he was doing it. It was infuriating. He was like the rest of the team. He was in love with Hinata Shouyou and he was screwed. 

Yamagucci Pov. 

I knew from the moment I saw Hinata jump over Tsukki that he was special and that there was no avoiding that he would become the sunshine of the team. Yes he wasn’t the smartest but he made up for that in volleyball. Gomen Tsukki but you're not going to have Hinata all to yourself. 

Yatchi Pov. 

Hinata was the first person on the volleyball team that didn’t scare me. He was like a ray of sunshine. His hair was so fluffy. Hinata was kind of like a puppy. Over time I helped him study. He became like a big brother to me and also became as protective as he was to his own little sister. 

Kageyama Pov. 

The boke made my heart flutter in ways that I don’t understand. He smiled and my heart would flip. His stupid dopey smiles. He was the most annoying ,idiotic, beautiful and small boy that Kageyama had ever meet but he would never change that for the world. Hinata was everything and he wanted to Set to the firecracker forever and hopefully one day Hinata would love him back. Now it was just waiting the rest of the team out. 


	7. The Mistletoe Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga places mistletoe around the gym, who will fall to his little prank?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it’s Izzy and before I start I would like to say that these Stories even if they are short take me awhile to write because I have 
> 
> dyslexia and it is hard for me to get the emotions and feeling that I want the stories to convey in writing because if I just write what I 
> 
> think then it would come out a jumbled mess that is barely understandable. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and I hope you Have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. There are no ships in this fic.

Many people say that Suga is a smart and sensible person that helps to keep the Karasuno volleyball team in line but what many people seem to forget or not realise is that Suga is also chaotic and will do anything that he puts his mind to whether that be studies or a prank on the team. So because it was christmas and he wanted the boys on his team to suffer he hung mistletoe above the gym doors. Now don’t get it wrong the reactions were funny and made suga and the others in the room laugh so it wasn’t all bad.

The first people caught under the mistletoe were not Hinata and Kageyama, surprisingly considering how they always came early to practice. No it was Noya and Asahi. As they entered the gym Asahi’s head had brushed against one of the leaves causing both his and Noya to stop and look up. As soon as Noya saw the berries hanging there he jumped up and planted a big wet kiss onto Asahi’s cheek making the taller boy stutter and trip over his words causing both Suga and Noya to break down laughing and for Noya to say. 

“Man your face is priceless. Its only a stupid mistletoe between friend no need to get all flustered about it.”

The mistletoe also caught Tanaka and Narita, Kinnoshita and Ennoshita, Takeda and Ukai, Yachi and Kiyoko much to Noya’s and Tanaka’s disappointment. They all share small cheek kisses much to everyone's amusement. They had even caught Tsukishima and Yamaguchi under the Mistletoe but nothing happened because Tsukishima just called them all Idiots and walked off with a snickering Yamaguchi following along after him. There were three more people left to arrive and they were Kageyama,Hinata and Daichi. So when the doors opened and everyone saw Kageyama standing there alone they began to panic. 

“Hey Kageyama.”

“Yes Suga san.”

“Where is Hinata.”

“Oh last time I saw him he was talking to Daichi about something.”

At this the rest of the players start to panic because they know Daichi will kill them for making him and Hinata stand under the mistletoe. Just then the gym doors open and everybody prays that they don’t look up. Fate was not on their side as Hinata asked that dreaded question. 

“Umm hey Daichi san what is that.” Hinata asks, pointing to the berries dangling from the top of the doorway.

“Hinata is mistletoe if two people stand under it then one of them has to kiss the other.” as Daichi finishes his response he turns and glares at the team. 

Hinata seems to understand because his face goes bright red in embarrassment and says. “Well this is awkward.”

With that out in the open, Daichi takes Hinata’s face into his hands, turns it so his cheek is facing him and places a small light kiss on it to get it over with. 

Now that that was over with he turned back to the team and glared at them and told everyone except Kageyama ,Hinata and of course himself to do 20 laps for not stopping Suga when they had the chance. With that the team started to run. Kageyama made his way over to Hinata causing a fight. No one would let Hinata live the fact that Daichi had kissed him down for months. They said nothing to Daichi because well they were all terrified of Daichi when he was angry. 


End file.
